


The Heart of Trespass

by sativaaaaaaa



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sativaaaaaaa/pseuds/sativaaaaaaa
Summary: When you walk into an abandoned house you expect to find spiders, rats, maybe a opossum or two. But you never expect to find a set of deaf kids staring back at you as you round a corner.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable, Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that's underlined in this book is because it's sign language.

I sat in the window sill blankly staring at the house across the street. It's boarded up windows and leaning fence sent chills down my spine. I wanted to turn away but something kept drawing my attention. Like someone was in the house and staring back at me.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

I jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to the warm brown eyes of my blonde lover that was standing behind me with a smirk on her face.

"Jesus H Christ! You can't keep sneaking up on me like that Delia. One day I might actually shit myself." I said whilst turning around to face her completely.

"Actually I called your name three times before 'sneaking up on you'. Come, dinner is ready and Mina will be home soon." She replied while grabbing my hand to help me up.

"Why are you always staring at that house anyway?" She asked as we walked in the dining room hand in hand.

"It's like something is calling me to go check it out. Like something was left there and needs to be found." I explained.

"Let me guess, you wanna go exploring don't you?" She asked me as we set the table.

I slightly nodded before answering. "Yes I would to. Every time I look at the house its like someone is looking back at me."

"Are you sure it's not your reflection?" She joked lightly.

"Yes I'm sure you ass. I feel like something, or someone is staring at me wishing I will come and find them. It's weird I know but I feel like I need to go look around." I said as I set the food in the middle of the table. When I was done I sat down in my regular seat and sighed.

"Well why don't you call Jackie and Ally over and we'll go explore later." Cordelia suggested as she sat down in front of me.

"Later as in tonight?" It's half past seven already. Plus who would watch Ozzy?" I said as I started to lightly tap my acrylic nails along the top of the table.

"Maybe not tonight but we can go tomorrow." She proposed. I was about to speak but someone else cut in.

"Go where tomorrow?"

I slightly jumped at the intensity and emotionless tone at the voice. I looked up and saw Mina standing there looking drained and irritable.

"Uh I was thinking about checking out the house across the street. Just to make sure there's no hurt animal or anything in there." I said in a light voice not wanting to irritate the woman any further.

"Why on earth would you do that? It's an abandoned house. Anything left in there is dead or has some incurable disease." She scoffed as she walked to the table and sat down slowly.

"It was just a thought. I just had a feeling something was left behind in there and waiting to be found." I replied my mood slightly dropping. Mina didn't seem to notice— or maybe she just didn't care but Delia shot a small sympathetic smile my way.

"If you want the house searched call the police. It's idiotic to go there yourself and you know it." She said a bit harshly. I flinched slightly before humming in agreement whilst turning away from her. I switched from tapping my nails against the table to slowly rubbing my palm against my thigh to ground myself. I heard Cordelia sigh before speaking up.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" She asked softly trying not to upset Mina or I any further.

"Of course. I'm starving." Mina said as she started fixing her plate.

I sat back in my chair adverting my gaze to the floor as I continued to rub both of my palms against my thighs. My trance like state was broken by Cordelia setting a plate of food down in front of me. I gave her a small smile before sitting forward and grabbing my fork. We began to eat in silence but after a while Mina and Cordelia began to talk about their days and how work went. I once again drifted off into my thoughts, too far to hear them calling for me. My day dreaming was broke by the sound of Mina's cane hitting the floor harshly. I jumped up quickly with a small yelp; my heart racing as I looked up at them. I swallowed the small lump that was in my throat from being scared before answering.

"Y-yes? Sorry, I spaced out." I said in a small voice. My hands slightly shook due to the adrenaline still coursing through my veins slightly.

"I said what's on your mind? You're awfully quiet." Mina said curiously.

"Um nothing of importance. Just thinking about everything and nothing at the same time." I partially lied hoping she wouldn't notice.

She just hummed before nodding slowly. I turned back to my food and ate in silence as Cordelia and Mina continued to talk. Soon we were all done so I collected our plate and scraped off the remaining food before setting the dishes in the sink to wash them.

"You don't have to do that Ken, the house keeper will do them in the morning." Cordelia told me softly as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist. She set her chin on my shoulder before placing a small kiss behind my ear.

"I need to do something. I can't just sit around right now, you know that." I muttered softly.

"I know but do something else. Come with me to the greenhouse or something." She tried to bargain with me.

"I will after I wash the dishes. It's just a few, I won't be long." I replied as I began to run the water for the dishes.

I began to slightly roll my sleeves up when Delia turned the water off and turned me around so I was facing her.

"Leave the dishes and come with me." She said as she tugged me out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

She held my hand as she opened the hall closet and searched for something.

"Dee what are you doing?" I said with a slight frown on my face.

"Shh just wait." She said as she continues to search throughout the closet. Soon she pulled out two flashlights; making sure they worked before handing one to me.

"What are these for?" I asked slightly inspecting the flashlight.

"We're going on an adventure sweetheart." She said with a slight smirk on her face

. "What? To where?" I asked getting even more confused than I already was.

"Across the street."

"Dee no. We don't have to. Just leave it alone." I said trying to pull away from her.

"Just come on. We don't have much time." She said as she basically dragged me for towards the door.

"Mina!! Ken and I are going for a walk around the block. We'll be right back okay!" Dee yelled up the steps before dragging me out the door not giving Mina a chance to respond.

She hurriedly ran across the street pulling me with her until we were on the front lawn of the abandoned house. A shiver traveled down my spine as I looked up at the house. We both turned out flashlights on before we walked out the house trying to find an opening to the house. The back door was opened slightly so I went and pushed it open a little further before flashing my light around and walking in slowly with Cordelia trailing behind me.

"God it smells in here." Cordelia whispered as she fanned the air in front of her nose.

I simply shrugged before venturing further into the house. We looked around what seemed to be the kitchen and were only met with spider webs, dust and overly rotten food. We soon ventured off into the living room and was met with more spider webs, a few mice which made Delia squeal and old moldy furniture.

"Guess it's time to check the rooms upstairs." I said quietly as I turned to Cordelia.

She looked a bit frightened but nodded her head and grabbed my hand before we started walking up the stairs. Each step eerily creaked which sent chills throughout my body. Once we were at the top of the steps I took the lead once again; leading Dee down the hallways to the first room the was on the right. I scanned the room with my flashlight finding nothing but discarded clothes and shoes. I continued on to the second room and saw a mattress and two blankets that didn't look at old or worn out as anything else in the house.

"It looks like someone has been here." I remarked quietly as I looked back at Dee.

"Really? How could someone survive in here?" She asked as we made our way to the next room.

"By digging through the neighbors trash for food apparently." I said kicking an old pizza box to the side.

I walked up to the last room and flashed my light in there instantly seeing a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring back at me. I jumped slightly with a deep gasp. There was a little boy, no older than 6 staring back at me. Next to him on the floor was a little girl playing with a doll. She looked up at me and tilted her head. Her dark green eyes basically boring into my soul. After a while she smiled and waved at me. I cracked a small smile and waved back at her.

"What are you guys doing in here all alone?" I questioned softly as I walked further into the room.

The girl tilted her head to the other side looking at me in slight confusion. The boy just stood there silently for a second before pointing to his ears and shaking his head. Basically telling me they couldn't hear me. I simply nodded before placing my flashlight under my arm. In this moment I was happy I knew sign language. I squatted down to their level, still a few feet away from them before signing to them.

"What are you two doing here all alone?"

The little boy looked at me in surprise and the little girls eyes beamed in excitement.

"Our mom left us here when she moved with her boyfriend." The boy signed to me slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The last family that had been here left almost a year ago.

"They left almost a year ago. How have you been surviving in here?"

"We eat whatever we can find." He signed timidly.

My heart broke into pieces. They had been eating scraps at most. I looked back at Cordelia who had been watching us intently the whole time.

"Their mom left them here almost a year ago Dee." I stated sadly.

"Oh my goodness you can't be serious." She said with wide eyes, I simply nodded before turning back to the boy.

"What's your names?" I signed

. He looked at me like he was an internal battle with himself. After a few moments he signed their names to me.

"Amethyst and Azure." I said softly.

"I know you don't know us but my girlfriend and I would like to help you. If that's okay." I signed while watching the both of them closely.

Azure seemed a little hesitant but Amethyst immediately nodded her head and got up.

" I promise you'll be safe. If I break my promise you can beat me up." I signed with a small smile on my face.

He nodded slowly before grabbing the girl's hand whilst walking over to Cordelia and I. I held my hand out and grabbed his before standing up and slowly walking out of the room. Soon we all ventured back downstairs and out of the back door. Once we were outside I got a slightly better look at them. Azure had sandy brown hair that contrasted well with his light brown skin tone. Amethyst had a darker shade of brown hair, full of messy but cute curls that gracefully framed her precious face. Her dimples were prominent on her smiling face which made me wonder if Azure had them as well. We slowly retreated back across the street not wanting to overwhelm them in anyway. Once we got inside Cordelia took my flashlight and put it back in the closet along with hers. I turned to the kids and squatted down before them once again before signing to them. "Are you guys hungry?" Amethyst nodded her head while Azure only shrugged. I sighed softly before grabbing their hands and leading them into the kitchen. I helped them sit at the table before asking them what they wanted. They both settled on turkey and cheese sandwiches with some chips. As I was making their food I heard Mina basically yelling from upstairs.

"You found what?!"

I couldn't hear Cordelia but from the tone of Mina's voice I knew she was upset and a bit surprised.

"Well where are they going to sleep?"

I took a deep breath before taking the kids their food along with some juice. I sat at the table with them just to make sure they didn't want anything else but Mina and Cordelia basically ran into the kitchen making me jump up from my seat. Mina stopped in her tracks as she saw the kids. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she stared at them, studying them almost. Amethyst looked up from her food and began looking around the kitchen. She gave me a smile like she did at the house before turning and looking at Mina. Mina looked right back at her almost having at staring contest with her. I watched as Amethyst turned her head to the side and looked at Mina with furrowed brows. After a few seconds Amethyst looked at Cordelia then shifted her gaze back to Mina. Mina gave her a small smile and waved at her lightly in which Amethyst returned before going back to her food.

"What are their names?" Mina asked in a quiet and soft voice.

Her gaze was softer than it had been earlier and she seemed interested in learning about them.

"Amethyst and Azure. They're deaf so I've been signing to them." I replied as my palms rubbed against my thighs once again.

"They were in the house all alone?" She questioned as she looked up at me. I nodded as I lightly bit on my bottom lip before responding

. "Their mom left them there when she moved. Almost a year ago" I replied.

Her eyes widened in disbelief then in anger.

"An entire year!? They're barely even old enough to sleep in a room by themselves! Why on Earth would she do something like that!? Who knows what could have happened to them if you didn't go in the house!" She spat. It was almost as if steam were coming out of her ears.

"But I did go and they're fine now. I can take care of them until we can call CPS or something." I tried to bargain.

"Cps won't do anything to help. Their next home could be even worse than the first one. They'll stay here. We'll figure out a sleeping arrangement later tonight." She said quickly.

I looked at her in shock because she was letting them stay with us. I fixed my face and nodded before sitting back at the table with the kids.

"We'll need to get them clothes and a lot more if they're staying with us Vi." Cordelia said softly from behind Mina.

"You're right. Let's go."

And with that Mina walked out of the kitchen with Cordelia following behind her like a lost puppy.

They both grabbed their purses and keys before walking out the door going God knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ word count: 2645


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's underlined in this book is because it's sign language.

About an hour and a half later Mina and Delia came in the house bearing almost ten bags each. They set the bags down with a sigh before looking up at me and the kids sitting in the middle of the living room floor. The sound of the bags dropping made me whip my head up quickly. I sighed softly seeing it was them then lightly laughed seeing all the things they had gotten.

"Ken can you come and help us get the rest of the bags out of the car? I think we went a little overboard." Mina said with a light laugh.

"Oh no sweetie. Not we, that was all you." Dee said as she went back outside to the car to retrieve more bags. Mina's pale face flushed a light red color as she avoided eye contact with me. 

I shook my head with a smile on my face as I got up from the floor. I walked over to Mina and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking some of the bag from around her feet.

"What all did you get them?" I asked as I looked through a few bags.

"Clothes, underwear, socks, tooth brushes, hair products, some vitamins and a few toys." She replied softly as Cordelia kept bringing the bags in the house.

"Alright, I'll start taking the stuff up to my old room. Can you sit with them for a few minutes?" I asked softly as I glanced back up at her. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking over to the couch. 

I made sure she was seated and comfortable before grabbing some of the bags and going upstairs. I walked into the spare bedroom setting the bags on the bed before emptying them. I separated their clothed into different piles before heading downstairs to retrieve more bags. Delia met at the bottom of the stairs with more bags that I quickly took from her to relief the weight from her hands. 

I continued to separate clothes as Cordelia brought in more bags. I looked at the floor then at her in disbelief.

"You let her buy all this stuff?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"I told her not to go overboard but she didn't listen." She said while rolling her eyes. I shook with a laugh before turning around to put their clothes away. 

After I had everything put away I changed the sheets on the bed and changed the pillow cases before heading back downstairs to the living room. When I walked in the living room I saw Amethyst sitting next to Mina's feet on the floor. She was writing on a piece of paper before handing the paper and pen to Mina.

I saw Mina smile then blush lightly before writing something down and handing the paper back to the small girl. I smiled as I walked into the living over to where Mina was sitting. I peeked down at the paper and saw that Amethyst told Mina she was really pretty. I looked up at Mina who was still lightly blushing with a smile forming on my face.

"Kenye' don't start." She said with a slight groan.

"Well she's not wrong you know." I said as I placed my face in the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She slightly tensed up before pushing my head away causing me to laugh because I knew it tickled to her. 

I sat back laughing a little bit before turning towards the kids and their attention before signing.

"You guys ready for a shower and bed?"

They both nodded and got up from the floor and waited for me to get up and lead them upstairs. I grabbed both of their hands and lead them upstairs to the room they would be sleeping in. I took out their clothed and set them on the bed with two towels before turning around to them.

"So who's going first?"

"I will. Amethyst is gonna need help with her hair but I can do mine by myself." Azure signed to me making me look at him surprise.

"What are you gonna do to your hair? It's pretty long."

"After I wash it I brush it out and put it in a bun." He signed while shrugging. I simply nodded and helped him take his stuff into the bathroom before sitting back in the room with Amethyst.

"So what do you want me to do to your hair?" 

"Can you braid it?" She asked before giving me puppy dog eyes. My instantly melted. My mind was screaming no because her hair was long and thick but some how I ended up nodding. She instantly smiled and began jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

As she was having her little victory dance Mina and Cordelia came upstairs and peeked in the room to check on us.

"Everything alright in here?" Dee asked with a soft but tired smile on her face. I glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand noticing it was almost 11pm.

"Everything is fine. Just getting them cleaned up and in the bed. I'll be in the room soon." I said smiling back at her as Amethyst came and climbed in my lap.

I froze a little bit and just watched her as she comfortable and leaned into my chest before closing her eyes. She lazily signed that she was tired and let out an adorable little yawn that made Mina's expression ten times more softer than it was before. We all just sat there for a second in silence for a few seconds just watching her doze off in my lap but Azure came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for bed. 

I lightly tapped on the small girl's back letting her know it was her turn but instead of getting up she just nestled further into my chest.

"Well she looks mighty comfortable." Dee joked lightly as she walked in the room and sat next to me.

"She definitely is. But sadly I'm gonna have to ruin it for a few minutes." I said was I wrapped my arms around her before slowly standing up.

"Dee can you grabbing her clothes and stuff and bring it in the bathroom for me please?" I asked as I started walking towards the bathroom slowly. I heard her hum in agreement before getting up and following me into the bathroom.

I set Amethyst down on the side of the tub which caused her to pout and fuss slightly from her being tired.

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna get you cleaned up then you can lay down and go to sleep okay?"

She nodded but still pouted slightly and I quickly ran her some bath water. Once there was enough water in the tub I added a couple of bubbles just to try and help keep her calm before turning away so she could get undressed and in the tub. 

I heard the water slightly splash around indicating that she was in the tub so I turned back around and knelt beside the tub so I could was her hair. I grabbed the detachable shower head and brought it down to where she was sitting before turning the water on to let it warm up. Once it was an appropriate temperature I wet her hair thoroughly before taking some shampoo and washing it quickly. I rinsed the suds out of her and washed it twice more before putting some conditioner in it and combing it out softly. Once it was all detangled I put into 4 big braids just to be quick.

After that I gave her a towel and turned around again so she could washed herself up. Once she was done she dried off and got dressed walking around to face me. I stood up once I noticed her and drained the tub and hung her towels up before grabbing her clothes as well as her hand. I led her back into the room expecting Azure to be in the bed but the bed was empty. I furrowed my brows before putting her dirty clothes in my clothes bin.

I picked her back up again before walking into the bedroom I shared with Cordelia and Mina seeing Azure laying next to Mina. He was basically curled into her side as she laid there stiff as a board not knowing what to do.

"Well he looks mighty comfortable in my spot." I said with a laugh that helped ease her tenseness some but not completely. 

"Yeah. He just followed us in here and laid down on the bed." Dee said as she got in the bed as well. I set Amethyst down at the bottom of the bed. She sat there sleepily as I went and changed my clothes in the bathroom connected to our room. 

Once I came back she looked up and reached for me which caught me by surprise a little bit. She was already becoming attached to me. But, kids tend to get clingy when they're tired so maybe I was reading into this too much. I got up on the bed before having her move over towards me. I got in the middle of the bed and placed her by her brother who was still curled up at Mina's side. Once I had laid down and got comfortable Amethyst took it upon herself to climb on top of me and nestled her face in the crook of my neck. Not even five seconds after that Azure turned over and nestled into my side.

"So I'm just kid cuddle central?" I joked in a quiet voice.

"Better you than me." Cordelia said as she got in the bed and turned towards me. She gave me a smile before yawning softly.

"Just because I'm soft and cuddly doesn't mean to cuddle with me." I said jokingly which cause Dee to sleepily laugh. After that we all sat in silence until we all dozed off, one by one.

~~~~~~~~

word count: 1662 


	3. III

Cordelia stop taking pictures and let them sleep in peace!" I heard someone whisper shout.

"But they're just so adorable all cuddled up! I just need one more picture." I heard her say softly before heating the shutter of a camera.

I slightly groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked slowly before looking around the room letting my vision clear up. As I looked around I realized that Jackie and Ally were standing alongside Cordelia and Wilhemina.

"Ughh turn the light off." I covered my eyes slightly groaning as everyone laughed lightly.

"That's the sun sweetheart. It's time for you three to get up." I heard Cordelia softly coo in my ear.

"But why?" I whined as I finally opened my eyes to look at her. I pouted and gave her my best puppy dog eyes to try and convince her to keep letting me sleep.

"Don't look at me like that. It's time to get up and dressed for the day. Help me wake the kids up." She said as she softly placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed sleepily as I shifted myself slightly so I could sit up. I held the kids close to me so they wouldn't fall right over before gently rubbing them on their backs.

When Cordelia saw that wasn't working she took it upon herself to start tickling the bottom of their feet. Amethyst was the first to wake up and started kicking her feet trying to get away from Cordelia. She hurriedly got off the bed and ran next to Mina seeking protection.

A few moments later Azure woke up and just stared down at Dee with a displeased look on his face. I laughed as I looked down at him before rubbing his back softly.

"Good morning sleepy heads. You guys hungry?" I asked once I saw Amethyst come from behind Mina. They both nodded their heads so I got up from the bed and stretched slightly. I went to grab their hands but Dee stopped me.

"I'll take them downstairs for food. Get dressed and stuff, we have things to do today." She said while taking the kids. I nodded my head and started walking over to the bathroom briefly waving at Jackie and Ally.

Almost an hour later I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with light makeup and my hair up in a messy bun with faux bangs.

"Bitch it took you long enough to get ready. Knowing damn well you're the only one who can communicate with these kids correctly!" Was the first thing I heard come out of Jackie's mouth once I got downstairs.

"Well excuse the hell outta me for trynna look cute. You want to be known as the girl with a dusty friend?" I shot back as I made my way into the kitchen. I sat down next to Mina and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mm you right but damn, you could've sped the process up. Got us sitting down here damn near playing charades trynna figure out what they need." She spoke animatedly.

I laughed lightly at her as I looked over at the kids eating quietly. I reached my hand out into their line of view to catch their attention before signing to them.

"You guys alright?"

They nodded with their cheeks full of grapes which caused me to smile. I heard the click of a camera causing me to look over at Cordelia who was taking pictures of them.

"Is this your new hobby?" I asked jokingly.

"Yep. They're so adorable!" She gushed as she took more pictures of them. Amethyst looked up at Cordelia and smiled brightly towards the camera before proceeding to make other various funny faces while Azure just sat there looking annoyed.

"Aww he acts like Mina when you put a camera in her face." I said jokingly which cause Wilhemina to groan lowly whilst rolling her eyes. I began to laugh lightly before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're even more beautiful when you try to be mean dear." I whispered in her ear before grabbing her free hand intertwining our fingers. We were all watching Amethyst pose for Cordelia when Ally jumped up from the table with her phone in her hands.

"Oh shit. Sorry guys but I have to go. Something happened with the campaign. Babe do you want me to drop you off at home or do you wanna stay here?" She asked Jackie as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"I'll stay here. See you later." Jackie said giving her a small smile. I frowned noticing her mood drop slightly but it seemed to go unnoticed to Ally. She just simply nodded before rushing out of the door. Once she was gone Jackie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before sinking down in her seat.

"Umm what was that all about ma'am?" I asked.

"Her and that damn campaign. It's the only thing she cares about now. I know it's important but like I'm her wife and we have a son that needs her attention. I need her attention too! We haven't had sex in almost 2 whole months! Always getting interrupted because something is wrong with this stupid ass campaign." She ranted before sinking further into her seat.

"2 months? Oh nooo honey, that's horrible! Next time take her phone and hide it somewhere." I heard Cordelia say from beside me.

"I tried that, she has a back up." Jackie mumbled lowly.

"What the hell? A back up phone. Really?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Once this campaign is over I'm gonna have cobwebs in my coochie."

As she was talking Mina went to drink some of her water but ended up choking because of what Jackie said. I immediately took the cup away from her and began rubbing her back slowly.

"Lift your hands in the air to open up your airway baby." I said softly as she continued to cough. She did as I said and in under a minute to stopped coughing and was taking deep breaths to get her breathing under control.

Her face was flushed and she looked a little drained from coughing so much.

"Just because you're girlfriend won't fuck you doesn't mean make mine choke!" I said jokingly but in a slightly serious manner.

"I' m fine Ken. Was just caught off guard." Mina assured me as she cleared her throat and sat back in her seat.

"I wasn't trying to geez. I'm just staying, the next time she tries to get some cuddy I'll be fresh out and won't be restocked for months. Have to use the product while it's fresh." Jackie said seriously with a shrug. I just shook my head and chuckled lightly.

This girl is crazy. 

~~~~~~~~~

**word count: 1137**


	4. IV

After the small breakfast fiasco we all cleaned up and headed into the living room watching the kids play as we held light conversation.

"Do you think we should try and find their mom? Just to see if she'll release her parental rights? I mean, it's been a year." Cordelia asked suddenly.

Mina and I stopped what we were doing and looked over at her. I sat there for a second and pondered on the question before slightly nodding.

"We can try but we don't know anything about her or where she could be. It might be easier to just contact CPS and try to foster them for a while." I stated as I glanced back towards the kids who were playing with some legos.

"We can ask them about her or even just their last names so we can find their birth certificates and find out her name." Delia added. I nodded in agreement before getting up and walking over to the kids and getting their attention.

"Azure, what's your last name?"

"Carter."

"Do you know your mom's name?"

He sat there for a second and looked down at his lap slightly fidgeting with his fingers. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with the toys. I sighed before getting up and walking back over to the couch.

"Amethyst and Azure Carter. He said he doesn't know his mom's name though. Maybe we can go to the police station and get them to pull it up or something." I said quietly as I sat beside Mina and Cordelia again.

"Well we can go now while it's still early." Cordelia suggested.

"You guys can go. I'll stay here with them." I said whilst shrugging.

"Why can't we all go?" She asked.

"Well if they do find her and call her down to wherever, how will they react?" I said gesturing towards the kids playing.

"I don't want to throw them into a situation they aren't ready to handle or don't know how to deal with. They've been abandoned and seeing her might make it worse. I've been through it before and it's not nice." I ended quietly looking away from both of them. I began fidgeting with my fingers as my emotions got the best of me.

"You're right. Delia you go ahead and see what you can find. I'll stay here with them." Mina said as she took one of my hands and held it.

Cordelia didn't speak after that but she got up from the couch and walked out of living room. I hadn't looked up from the floor but Mina kept caressing my hand hoping to bring me some comfort.

I kept your gaze on the floor as I listened to Cordelia grab her keys and purse before walking out of the front door, bidding Wilhemina and I goodbye.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked in the gentlest voice I had ever heard. I took in a shallow breath before nodding slowly.

I could feel my hands start to sweat and my heart beat accelerate a little bit but I put on my best smile and looked up at her.

"I'm fine Mina." My voice shook slightly which caused her to be hesitant in believing me.

"It's fine to not be okay, you know that right?" She asked. I simply nodded and looked away from her and at the kids as they played. She sighed softly before pulling me a little closer to her, wrapping her arms around me.

"I know you don't like to talk about what's happened to you, but I can't help but feel so useless when I don't know how to help you. You don't have to tell me anything about your past, but please just tell me how I can help." She pleaded with me. I sat there for a second before responding to her.

"This helps. And when I lay on your chest and listen to your or Cordelia's heartbeat, because our hearts beat at the same pace and in the same rhythm. Did you know it means we're meant to be together?" I spoke softly.

"I didn't know that. Who told you that?" She questioned. I could tell from her voice that she was smiling. I took her free hand and aligned our fingers before answering her.

"My grandmother told me that. She taught me everything she knew about love. Gave me all the love she could while she was still here. I miss her." I ended with a slight crack in my voice. I quickly cleared my throat and blinked rapidly to keep tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Well she did a marvelous job. What else did she tell you about love?"

"That love comes in different forms; love languages basically. She told me that I needed affirmations and physical touch to feel loved. She was right, but she never explained if they were to be good or bad. I had to find that out for myself." I slowly slipped off her fingerless glove before tracing the lines on the palm of her hand.

"Were they bad?"

"They were at first. Then I met you and Delia. Your touch always make me feel safe and her touch makes me feel loved."

"What about our words?" She inquired.

"Sometimes they make me feel anxious. It's not what you say, but the way you say it. Then there's other times when you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I just want to be good enough for you both and sometimes I don't feel like I am."

"You are more than enough for us darling. You're everything I've ever wanted plus some. I'm sorry if I don't tell or show that often."

"It's okay Mina. We all have different ways of expressing our love."

"Do up think you could tell me what my love language is?" She asked lowly, almost as if she was uncertain if she wanted to know or not.

"I think yours is affirmation and quality time. Maybe physical touch too. Delia's is affirmations too, quality time and receiving gifts. Like flowers and stuff. We almost all have the same ones. Maybe that's why we work well together."

"You sure do know alot about love."

I smiled softly as I continued to absentmindedly drew different patterns on her palm.

"Probably because I had to go through different types of love to find the one that works best for me." I spoke truthfully. I finally drew my attention away from her hand and looked up at her with a slight smile on my face.

She smiled back at me before placing a kiss on my forehead and holding me a little tighter before we turned our gaze back to the kid watching them play.

~~~~~~~

word count: 1132


	5. V

_Mina and I continued to watch the kids play whilst quietly talking amongst ourselves. After about an hour or two I made the kids another snack and as they were eating Cordelia walked back in the door._ _I looked up at her from my spot by the sink before walking over to kiss her._

_"So how did it go?" I asked before placing a quick peck on her lips. I reached up and moved some of her hair out of her face as she sighed._

_"We found her name and stuff but she's not in the state anymore so it'll take a little longer to get in contact with her."_

_"How much longer?" Mina butted in from the table._

_"Maybe a few days. They're mainly just trying to see if she'll sign her rights over so we can foster the kids for a while." Cordelia said while walking over to the table. I sighed slightly before going back to the sink to wash the few dishes I used._

_Mina and Cordelia talked amongst themselves as I continued to clean up. After a few minutes I felt a small tug on my shirt, I looked down and saw Amethyst standing next to me rubbing her eyes. I glanced up at the clock to check the time; it was only 2:30 so she had enough time to take a nap. I quickly dried off my hands before squatting down to her level._

_"You wanna go take a nap?" I signed to her. She nodded her head and leaned into my closing her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and picked her up. I stood up and adjusted her on my hip before looking over at Azure._

_He was sitting in Cordelia lap trying to show her some signs so I let him be as I walked out of the kitchen and took Amethyst upstairs. I took her up to my old room and laid her down on the bed. I helped her get tucked in before gently rubbing her back to lull her to sleep. After about five minutes she had fallen asleep so I slowly got off the bed and went back downstairs._

_When I made it back into the kitchen I saw Azure still trying to teach Cordelia a few signs but he seemed to be getting a little frustrated because she wasn't understanding. I smiled and walked over to the table and sat next to them._

_"What is he trying to teach you?" I asked while looking over at her._

_"He's trying to teach me to spell my name but I keep messing up on the a." She pouted as she turned her attention towards me._

_"It's a fist but with your thumb sticking out. Like this." I lifted my hand and showed her how to do it before fixing her hand to how it was supposed to be._

_"Okay I think I got it." She said before slowly spelling out her name with her hands. She finally got it right so Azure started clapping and smiling._

_"Yayy you did it!!" I cheered her on before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek._

_"You wanna learn how to spell your name Mina?" I asked looking over at her._

_"I know how to spell my name darling." She said with a small smile._

_"But I think you should teach it to Amethyst, she's just been calling me purple for the past few days." She added on with a small chuckle. I lightly laughed with her before replying._

_"Alright I'll make sure she stops calling you purple when she gets up from her nap. We should probably give everyone a name sign though. So we don't have to spell them out every time." I suggested whilst looking at both of them._ _I had been trying to teach them sign language for a while, they hadn't seen the purpose in learning it before but now was the perfect opportunity to teach them._

_"That sounds fun. How do we do that??" Cordelia asked peering over at me._

_"Well from what I was taught we find a word that describes us and we sign that word along with the first letter of our name. So like for Mina we could sign glasses but with our fingers forming a w; like this." I quickly explained before demonstrating to both of them._

_"That seems pretty simple." Cordelia shrugged._

_"It's better than purple." Wilhemina replied._

_"Well if I had just met you I would call you purple too." I joked lightly._

_"Incorrect. The first thing you called me when we met was sexy." She responded with a smirk._

_"But did I lie??" I shot back with an eyebrow raised. She simply laughed at me before turning her attention to Azure and Cordelia. I too turned my attention towards them and watched as Azure tried to teach Cordelia a few signs in frustration. I then looked around the table with a small smile, excited to see the next steps to be taken by what was becoming our family._

~~~

_**word count: 839** _


End file.
